


Happy(ish) Holidays

by tompolland



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Car Accidents, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Snow, blizzard, life is tough, watch me fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompolland/pseuds/tompolland
Summary: Prompt one of my own 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge: “My car got stuck in the snow, but you saved me.”In which the reader is having a crappy week, and it reaches it’s peak during a particularly snowy day. But then, things start to look up when their friend, Peter Parker, shows up.





	Happy(ish) Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all!   
> This is my attempt at doing the 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge... basically, I just took 25 prompts from tumblr and made a list XD   
> Enjoy this first one! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.   
> -TP/TH

When you woke up to your early alarm, the last think you expected was to be sent to work, forcing you to drive through the snowy darkness. It was reported to be the worst snowstorm for New York City to experience in years. The white blanket was a stark contrast to the usual dark grey and slight yellow accents of the city. You stretched your back and scrolled through the notifications on your phone for any sign that work was cancelled: Dammit. No such luck. Sighing, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and trudged across your room to grab a sweatshirt. And so, your daily routine began, making your way to the coffee machine. You watched as it slowly whirred to life, filling your travel mug with the steamy liquid. Cream, sugar, stir. Walk back to your room to get dressed for the day. Pack up for work, get your coat and scarf, grab your keys from the bowl by the door, and lock your apartment. Pausing for a moment, you took a few vreath and rested your forehead on the dark wood of your door. You needed a good day— the past week had been pretty crappy. With a final squeeze of your fist, you backed away from your apartment and started down the hallway. When you finally reached your car, you were relieved that it started despite the cold weather. You waited a moment for the engine to warm up before pulling out of your spot and onto the road. Of course, as you turned on the radio, Christmas music blasted through the speakers, causing you to sigh and roll your eyes. All that had been playing was Holiday music, practically mocking you for your unpreparedness. As you went deeper into the city streets, the traggic piled up and the snow fell faster by the minute. The windshield wipers on your car worked furiously alongside the defrosting feature to keep the snow from blocking your vision of the road.  
A few minutes later, your phone rang and the call came up on the car screen. Since you were still sitting in traffic in front of a light, you were able to answer it and take a final swig of your coffee.   
“Hello?”   
“Hello, F/N L/N, we’re calling about a possible credit card security breach. We’ve deactivated your card and we’ll be sending you a new one as soon as possible. Could we just have the last four digits of your security number to confirm the caller?”  
You sighed. “Well fuck…” you whispered, and read off the numbers. The lady wished you a good day and happy holidays before hanging up, leaving you exasperated behind the wheel. You ran a hand down your car and let out a breath, only to have a managerie of horns beeping from behind you. The light had turned green and the cars in front of you were moving forward. You couldn’t believe this was happening to you. You just wanted one good day after all this shit. One good day.   
You pressed on the pedal and your car started forwards, creeping closer to work. By this point, you could barely see out of your front window… or any window really, since the snow was falling at a harsh and heavy rate. Finally, you reached the road you needed to turn onto. There was still at least 20 minutes until you would arrive at work. The traffic wasn’t as bad, but the snow wasn’t faltering.   
Suddenly, as if your day couldn’t get any worse, your car made a horrible noise and sputtered to a stop. When you tried to start it up again, the engine stalled and the vehicle wouldn’t budge. You let out a groan of frustration and slammed your head down on the wheel. You couldn’t stop the tears from sliding down your cheeks as your shoulders shook from the stress of the past week cane crashing down. You stayed like that for a while until there was a soft knock on your window.   
Sniffing and wiping at your nose, you looked up and nearly broke down at the sight of your best friend, Peter Parker, standing there with snow gathering all over him. You unlocked your car doors, allowing Peter to climb in on the passengers side, shutting the door behigg him and shaking off the snow. He looked over at you with his chocolate doe eyes.   
“You okay Y/N?” he said gently.   
You just looked at him and shook your head, the onslaught of tears threatening to befall you once more. He silently leaned over and gave you a hug, lightly rubbing your back.   
“My life sucks,” you whimpered. “I’m not ready for the holidays, my boss made me come into work with all this fucking snow, my credit card was hacked and cancelled, and now my car’s broken down… the past week of my life has just been a real shit-hole,” you cried. “Thank God you’re here, Peter.”   
He sighed and just continued to hold you. “Why don’t you call your boss, and I’ll get someone out here to have your car towed.”   
You sniffed and nodded, pulling away from his grasp. “Y-yeah. Okay.”   
He gave you a small, sad smile before grabbing his phone and stepping out of the car into the blizzard. You called your boss and explained all that was happening, and he was luckily very understanding, giving you a brief amount of time off. When you hung up, Peter came back into your car. “Tow truck’s on it’s way,” he said quietly, shaking off the snow once more. “I’ll pay for it.”   
“You really shouldn’t-“  
“Please,” he said, looking at you with kind, soft eyes. “Let me help you.”   
You bit your lip and eventually nodded, giving him another quick hug. “Thank you so much, Peter.”   
“It’s no problem,” he whispered. “Anything for you.”   
He stayed with you while you waited for the tow truck to come and take care of your car. He even helped to move your stuff into his car and turned it on to let the heat run. Eventually, the truck showed up, taking your car up into the back. Peter paid the truck driver and wished her happy holidays before walking back to you and his car. He drove you home in silence, the traffic not nearly as bad in the other direction. He came up with you to your apartment to make sure you got in okay, and stopped at your door.   
“Sure you’ll be okay?” he asked.   
You nodded, running a hand through your hair. “Yeah, I should be fine. Thanks again.”   
“Of course…”   
He shuffled his feet, looking down at them and clearing his throat. “Well, I guess I’ll be going…”   
You grabbed his arm and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. “See you around.”   
Peter’s cheeks turned a deep red as he stuttered a bit, but leaned down and captured your lips. Your stomach fluttered at the feeling. It’s true, over time, you had begun to fall in love with your best friend. You reached up and cupped his cheek. It was just a simple press of the lips until he pulled away and licked at his lips.   
“I’ve been wanting to do that since high school,” he whispered, laughing at himself.   
You grinned and laughed as well. “Seriously? Why didn’t you say something?”   
“I didn’t know if you’d be interested…”   
You snorted, wrapping your arms around him and pressing your face into his shoulder. “You dork. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me all week.”  
You didn’t see this, but Peter blushed when you said that and returned the hug. “Does this ruin our friendship?” he whispered.   
“Completely,” you whispered back, burrowing deeper in his arms. He laughed and pulled away, kissing the top of your head. You lead him inside and made hot chocolate while he put a film on, and the two of you cuddled up on the couch, falling asleep in each other’s arms.   
This was truly the start of some happy holidays. 


End file.
